Beautiful Doll
by Ashae
Summary: Ranmaru is an old doll. He's tired of waiting, waiting for someone to bring him home and break the curse that turned him into what he is. He, the prince of dolls, is waiting for his own saviour. [AU] [Mention of blood] [this is kinda gay and the cover image lies]


A/N: I wrote this TakuRan for a friend of mine because she's super sweet and lovable! Enjoy !

p.s. I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters/

* * *

Ranmaru was tired. A little _too_ tired. His head was spinning and his eyes felt heavy, while every noise around him faded away. This day had been too much for him. He, being a simple "doll", had to display himself in front of the shop window every day, waiting for the moment someone would actually make the door bell ring, indicating an opened door, and choose to bring him home. Even though the street in front of the shop wasn't that crowded, he had to keep sitting there, on the hot, sun-warmed surface without any rest.

Day by day he could see happy human couples walking behind the glass. Hand in hand, big smile on their faces and sometimes sharing a kiss. Just this day, he had seen a blue- and blonde haired couple running and jumping around in front of the shop, stopping to take a look at the displayed dolls, and continuing with their lovey-dovey couple stuff. Ranmaru remembered when he was human too. When he could feel another's skin touching his. When he could smell any scent, whether it was a nice one or not. When he could twirl his finger around a strand of hair. When he could taste the flavor of ice cream. When he actually could eat food. And he missed hearing the sound of music, instead of people laughing and running all day.

It hasn't been like that forever. Ever since that man had made him "one of his most beautiful dolls" his senses were reduced to seeing and hearing. He himself didn't b.e.l.i.e.v.e. he was beautiful in any rate. If he were, he would've been bought by someone by now, right?

"_If only someone would take you home, they could break the spell and you could turn into a human again." _

A few of his friends were taken home by lucky owners, who weren't as lucky as the dolls were. Ranmaru was sure their tiny, woolen hearts wouldn't be woolen and would be pumping actual blood. But he was still waiting. As one of the "prettiest" dolls, he was displayed in front of the store window every day, settled on a big, red, satin chair. It was a little too big for a tiny body like his, but that was what drew all the attention. Every day people would look at him, point at him as they clinged to their daddy's sleeves while asking for that pretty doll. Their fathers would only smile at their children and become mad just after they saw the price tag.

Being one of the most beautiful dolls sure was tiring.

The moon shone high upon the sky, stars twinkling brightly around it. Those were actually dead stars, Ranmaru knew. He was basically looking at the past. Maybe those stars were alive just when he was. Now they're just like him. Lifeless. The only difference was that Ranmaru could still be saved, though the wait was forever. Still wearing his blue and red little prince uniform, he tried to relax on the soft chair. He couldn't feel it, but it would've felt relaxing if he were human. His eyelids, made of actual skin transformed to porcelain, became a little heavier. He was able to move, yes. His body was kept alive by the bucket of water the shop's owner would throw over them every morning. Not that he needed anything else.

The last thing Ranmaru saw before his eyelids completely dropped down was a long, black car driving in front of the shop.

"Daddy, please! I want this one!" The rich people's son pointed at a twin-tailed, pink-haired doll prince, sitting amidst all the other dolls. His tender eyelids were closed, for some reason. Takuto, the small boy, found it weird, for some reason. But it was okay with him. This doll seemed to attract him like nothing else ever did. It was like it was crying inside, crying for Takuto to bring it home and hug it. It wasn't psychically like that. The doll seemed just like a peaceful, sleeping doll whose colors never faded, though having sit there for years. Dolls like these weren't manly, but…

"Takuto, are you sure? This doll is very expensive, even for us." The fancy-looking man looked down over his son, who was pulling his leg as he jumped a bit.  
"But please, dad! It's my birthday! Please?" The looks in Takuto's eyes were irresistible. No one could decline those.  
The man sighed. "Fine."

Little, cute Takuto ran excitedly to the shopkeeper, making the shop bells ring, not realizing he had just woken up all the dolls. All except for one, who seemed to be deep asleep.

Ranmaru opened his eyes. Everything around him was dark. His arms seemed to be tied up tightly, just like his legs. For a second, he remembered his old standards as a human and panicked inside his head for a little, but then he remembered he had nothing to fear as a doll. Except for not being taken home, that is. His heart started shaking in excitement, as it wasn't able to beat. Yet.

"Please be careful while you cut these strings, Anna!" Takuto commanded his maid, who simply nodded. "It cost daddy a lotsa money, okay!"

The maid seemed tired. She wasn't feeling like doing one more thing today. "Takuto, since it's your new doll and you're older, why don't you just try it for yourself? You're a big boy now, after all."

Takuto screeched in excitement. "I will do my best!"

His tiny hands trembled as he received the silver scissors from the maid. His parents were so protective; they would never let him, a six year old, near sharp things. But now his parents weren't here to look. He could try it, for his first time! And he's got to be careful; this doll has cost his dad over thousands of yens and Takuto had to sacrifice a ton of new toys for it. One mistake and it would all be over.

_Snap!_ The first string was broken. _Snap!_ Here goes the second. _Snap!_ The third one.

There was one string left, and if Takuto would mess up now it could ruin his entire life. Well maybe not, his parents would get more money so it was probably okay.

_Snap! _There was the last string. The doll was free from its pole and ready to be played with. Carefully, Takuto rested it on his lap. It was probably a collector's doll, but-

At that moment Takuto noticed it. The little scratch near the place where he cut the fourth string. His heart dropped a beat. No. This couldn't be true. Not on this newly bought doll. He has given his all just to get a scratch on the most expensive and beautiful doll he had ever seen. This _one _scratch has just ruined it all. This one, tiny, red scratch.

Red? Takuto didn't remember anything red on the flawless, porcelain-like doll. It was like blood coming out of the little prince. First it was just filling the small scratch but then it started flowing out a bit, slowly but steadily. It flew in a nice, straight like from under its elbow to its finger. A tiny, red river. The blood piled up at the end of the finger and, eventually dropped on the floor.

Takuto started to panic. What would he do now? A drop of blood? What if his parents found out?

The drop of blood started to sparkle. It glimmered and shone, beautiful like a diamond stone. It hurt Takuto's eyes a bit, but he couldn't stop staring at it. Then, just like the drop of blood, the doll started to sparkle. It shone to the point where it wasn't visible for the human eye; Takuto just had to look away.

His lap felt a little heavier. Not just a little, it felt very heavy.

"Aaahh!" Takuto started to scream it out.

"Keep quiet, dummy!" A soft hand covered his mouth. "Otherwise they'll kirinotice me!" Takuto hummed inside of the hand. It sounded like something close to "who are you?"

Takuto looked at his lap. Instead of a beautiful doll, here sat a beautiful prince. An actual one, one that was near his age. This prince looked just like the doll, but with eyes opened and sparkling. They were clear blue. It reminded Takuto a bit of the sea- like his whole past could be reflected in it.

"I'm Kirino Ranmaru." The prince whispered and pulled a sweet smile. "You are- Shindou Takuto? Am I right?"

Takuto nodded, still not sure what was happening. He was still in awe about the gorgeous prince sitting on his lap. _Was he… The doll?_ He thought.

Ranmaru looked at him, still smiling. He grabbed Takuto by the shoulders.

"You saved me from the curse within that doll."

Then, in the next second, he pulled Takuto closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Takuto still wasn't able to say anything- he was way too shocked for that. _The red cheeks on his face made it even better, _Ranmaru thought and hugged his saviour.

"I haven't hugged anyone in years." He said. "And according to the rules, I have to kiss the one who saved me, so I did."

Takuto couldn't help but blush. He just got kissed by a prince, a very beautiful one. All those yens his dad has spent weren't gone in vain. His dad gave him the best birthday present he could ever wish for.

But he didn't know, that he wasn't half as happy as Ranmaru was.


End file.
